Xenon Skylark (Grimm)
History Personality Powers/Abilities Forms Rider Statistics: * Rider Height: 196 cm. * Rider Weight: 108 kg. Ability Parameters: * Punching Power: 19.7 t. (right arm)/16.9 t. (left arm) * Kicking Power: 17.6 t. (right leg)/24.1 t. (left leg) * Maximum Jump Height: 47.4 m. * Maximum Running Speed: 100 m. per 5.1 sec. is Build's navy and gold Best Match form accessed with the Dragon and Lock FullBottles, hence known as the . This particular best match is themed after a dragon and a key/lock combination. Being the first Best Match unlocked by Xenon, alongside its heavy strength and synchronization with his body, KeyDragon is the Best Match form favored by Xenon, compared to the original user of Build, Sento Kiryu, who favors RabbitTank. Because of his high synchronization with this Best Match, this form becomes the basis of several of Xenon's upgrade forms. This form grants Build a significant parameter boost along with jumping power, albeit at a cost in running speed. Despite its tremendous power, this form also formerly possessed a potential to overload, similar to Sento's usage of this form. However, after his synchronization with Yang Xiao Long into the 'best match', this weakness is permanently overcome, and Xenon can use this form at free will. In this Best Match Form, Build is armed with the on his left arm which can be used as a battering weapon due to its weight. As a Best Match also, this form's finisher is the : Build fires several chains from the Bind Master Key to bind the opponent in place before creating and throwing a powerful dark blue fireball, that detonates upon impact. Appearances: * Kamen Rider Build: Grimm Eclipse Episodes 2 - 3 }} }} - Super= - Special= }} - Evol-Driver= Rider Statistics: * Height: 197 cm. * Weight: 106.8 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 55.9 t. *'Kicking Power': 64.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 89 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 1 sec. is Evol's Build-based form accessed with the Rabbit and Rider EvolBottles. Evolto assumes this form while he is in possession of Xenon and labels it as . In this form Evolto has weaker punching power than Cobra, Dragon and Lock Form and his kicking power is slightly better than Cobra Form, but still weaker than Dragon and Lock Form. However, his maximum jumping height and running speed have increased dramatically, surpassing all three of his previous forms. Evol's weapon in this form is the Drill Crusher. As one of Evol's forms, this form's finisher is the : * Rider Kick: Evol delivers a roundhouse kick covered in red and orange energy that generates an energy star map upon impact. * Rider Punch: Evol delivers a punch covered in flames and purple energy that sends the target flying. Appearances: * Kamen Rider Build: Grimm Eclipse Episodes TBA - Phase 5= }} }} Equipment Arsenal * Build Driver - Xenon's main transformation device, which he uses to transform into Kamen Rider Build. * FullBottles - Xenon's main transformation trinkets, that he uses to change into his various forms. * FullBottle Holder - The holster on Xenon's Driver when formed, that allows him to store up to three Bottles. Weapons * Drill Crusher - Xenon's personal weapon as Build. Is mainly dual-wielded alongside the Beat Closer. * Beat Closer - Xenon's main weapon in KeyDragon, which he also shares with his fellow co-Rider, Yang. Vehicles Relationships Allies Enemies Others Behind the Scenes Notes Appearances References Category:User:XenonSkylark